Run With Me, Dark Sovereign
by BurningBlades
Summary: She has a gift. They would not accept her. Now, she has grown stronger. The Dark Sovereign is tired of running from the ghosts of her past. They will feel fear. Not following the exact lore.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**_  
><em>

Darkness surrounds her. She can't even see her hand in front of her face. Whispers echo around her. "_Weak…"_ "No! I am not weak!" _ "Monster…" _"Sh-shut up!" _"Be gone creature of darkness…" _"Leave… me…"

"ALONE!" The young women shouted as she sat upright in her bedroom in the temple. She whipped her head around her room. There was no one there. She was alone. She summoned a dark purple flame in her palm with the flick of her wrist. Carefully placing her feet on the ice cold floor, she walked away from her bedside to the door of her room. As she walked down the spotless hallways she traced the temple's purple bricking. Slowly moving down the hallways she had memorized long ago, she entered one of the many rooms in her large dwelling. Walking past the unlit candles and meditating mats, she opened the sliding door on the wall opposite the entrance.

Stepping out onto the balcony, she rested her chin on her hands, and her elbows on the railing. Looking down across the beautiful view she had of Ionia. She could see the flashing lights coming from the small village below. When a firework shot up, lighting the sky up in bright blue, her dark eyes glinted with hatred.

_They chose to drive me out. I'll show them. I'll show them all. They will fear me, Syndra, the Dark Sovereign._


	2. Chapter 1: History of the Sovereign

**Chapter 1: Past of the Sovereign**

Syndra was tracing the intricate carvings in the armrest on throne in her temple. She was bored. There were not many Things to do on her island in the sky. When she lived the peace of land from the Ionian soil she had not anticipated her being bored. Between meditating and reading in the library, she didn't have many things to interest her. The Dark Sovereign, as she was called, had not seen another human since she had ended her mentor's life.

Syndra had been along in the temple for 10 years with no one to disturb her, but also no one to interact with. Below the temple, the village that had cast her aside lay. To many living there, the Dark Sovereign was nothing but story. The supposed "Monster of Ionia" was thought to be a tale only told to scare children. Only a few truly remember of the lonely young women residing in the temple. After leaving her alone as if she didn't exist for so long, one of the elders feared when Syndra would return. There were 7 elders of Ionia, each living in a different village, except for Elder Karma and Elder Seguri. Residing in the hometown of the Dark Sovereign, they had tried to teach Syndra as a child to balance her power, but she would constantly ignore them and continue to practice with her immense magic. Karma had seen potential in her, and had called a large meeting with all the elder council to discuss the "problem".

"We can help her harness her power!" Karma argued as she looked angrily across the room.

"She is dangerous. We must stop her power growth in power before she ends us all." Elder Mischa replied. "We are still weak from the Invasion 4 weeks ago. We do not need another threat."

"We must at least try. I will not condemn a little girl to death."

"You seem to be forgetting that that "little girl" likely is one of the most powerful mages in all of Runeterra! I will not risk thousands of lives for only one!"

"I have a suggestion," Elder Seguri was the first of the remaining elders to speak, "I could take her to the old temple and teach her balance and control, as well as place an enchantment on her to stop her power from growing until she has learned.."

Both of the arguing elders were silent for a few seconds, contemplating the new idea.

Finally, Karma spoke up. "I will concede if, and only if, I get to act as her teacher of the magic arts."

Once again, silence descended upon the large council room. Mischa was shooting daggers with his eyes at Karma's tranquil poker face. Seguri rose from his chair.

"We are finished here." He concluded, as the rest of the council members stood as well.

As they filed out of the large building, Karma saw Soraka waiting for her sitting on a bench on the side of the great tree.

"Soraka! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to this side of Ionia?"

Soraka had been on the other side of Ionia. She had gone travelling around the corners of the city state, healing the wounded from the recent Noxian Invasion. She shuddered as she remembered many of the wounds caused by Noxian and Zaunite weaponry. The Star Child had seen injuries ranging from madness on the frontlines against the creations of Zaun, to gruesome scars from the warriors of Noxus. She had saved those that she could, but many were too injured to survive, even for the notable magical power Soraka possessed.

"I have returned, I have done what I can for the northern outer section of Ionia," Soraka sighed. "I also was wondering what is to become of Syndra."

Karma looked uncharacteristically angry.

"As expected, Mischa voted to execute her. However, Seguri had a suggestion. He will take her to the old temple and be her mentor and guardian. I agreed on the condition that I will teach her magic."

"Do you think you can help her?"

"There is a possibility. Would you like to discuss the topic further over dinner?"

"My apologies, I must meet with Udyr. I promised to see him when I returned. Perhaps another time? It would be wonderful to talk, old friend."

"Is there something wrong Soraka? You look worried." Soraka smiled sadly.

"The stars have grown quiet during my trip; I have not heard them in about a week. They only fall silent to warn of a nearing grave future, and I am afraid it has to do with Syndra."


	3. Chapter 2

**Run with me, Dark Sovereign**

**Chapter 2: Meet; The Sovereign**

_14 years later, at the temple..._

The "Monster" of Ionia was lying on her bed, face up and looking at the ceiling. She rubbed her face with her hands. She sighed to herself. Sitting upright in her queen size mattress, she looked through the large window opposite the bed. It was the middle of the night. _The nightmares have just been getting worse…_ Getting up from her bed, she quickly got on her sky blue bathrobe. Contrary to popular belief, Syndra's favourite colour was actually blue. She had long become weary of purple, as living in a purple temple, with purple magic and purple furniture quickly got tiring.

Just as she left her room, she stopped as if contemplating something, the turned and picked up something black from under her sheets, cradling it as if it were a child. The "thing" stretched and curled up in Syndra's arms again. Nuzzling her cat, the "monster" walked to the kitchen. Sitting down in a intricately carved chair, she waved her hand and ingredients started mixing together into what Syndra had learned was called hot chocolate. The merchant that sold her things was a kind elderly man, one of the only ones that had listened and believed in Syndra's story. She saw him every month, and in exchange for small enchantments would give the sovereign a large assortment of food and supplies, at least enough to last for a month, when he would see her again. He was also the one that gave her her cat; Lucifer. The just mentioned purred as Syndra scratched gently under his chin, while waiting for her warm drink.

When the warm mixer was finished, Syndra carefully handled the liquid as to not burn herself. Letting her cat trail after her, she headed out to the small clearing in front of the fortress. As she sat with her legs over the edge, she felt some of her hot chocolate spill and dribble down the side of her cup and over her fingers, falling below onto the ground far away. Hissing as the pain shot through her hand, she glanced down, and to her surprise there was a figure walking below. Staring at the person, she realized he or she was holding...bags? The mysterious figure suddenly flinched slightly and stopped. Syndra then realized they had been hit on the head by the drink she had spilled. Giggling to herself like a child, she had an urge to see who this person was and why they were walking on the path underneath her residence. And so, giggling like a child, in her bright blue bathrobe and with her black cat wrapped around her neck, Syndra the all powerful Dark Sovereign descended from her temple to meet the strange trespasser.

Meanwhile, Zed was not having a great day. He had left to buy food and drink for himself and his best students, for the upcoming Blood Moon celebration. The order had always celebrated important dates, Blood Moon included. They celebrated with small doses of expensive wine for the most dedicated students and Zed himself, not drinking enough to intoxicate themselves, and with sake; rice-wine for the less talented or hard working students. A month before a celebration, the order would have a competition, the first 25 in the competition would be able to celebrate with Zed and the superior students. Zed had left the old kinkou temple to buy wine, but the price was practically a highway robbery. The currency in Valoran was simple, 10 copper a silver, 10 silver a geldum. Geldum, or gold, had different names in every city state, geldum in Ionia. The wine had costed 7 geldums.

_'I can't believe I bought this…'_ Zed's day had gone from bad to worse. Early in the morning, he woke up late for training. His students had to start while their master _slept_, Zed thought with self-contempt. He paused for a moment. '_I wonder what Josephine is going to say when she sees the price of this drink... ' _Josephine was Zed's "partner in crime", so to speak. She helped oversee student training, but mostly planned out attack strategies and new fighting techniques. She was the only person, other than Shen (grudgingly). who had earned his respect. Josephine also handled the money of the Order. A horrible thought forced it's way into his mind. He suddenly had a vision of Josephine chasing him around the temple with her favoured weapon for punishing unruly students (and masters), the broom. The weapon was feared throughout the Order. Many a brave shadow ninja had fallen to the terrifying tool of evil. Zed could not let himself become a victim. Again. Zed quickly started walking at a slightly faster pace.

As Zed walked, he looked up above him at the setting sun. The magnificent sunsets were his favourite part of Ionia. Slightly above the low hanging clouds, Zed watched the bright orange sun colour the sky an orchestra of colours. Since it would be around an hour or two walk back to the Order, he would be able to enjoy the natural beauty of the evening.

That was when he was hit in the head by (cold) hot chocolate that fell from the sky, with a smiling woman in a bright blue bathrobe closely following behind.


End file.
